sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aloof D. Apostle/Personality and Relationships
Personality Apostle has been shown to be a very eccentric person, even for normal One Piece character standards, as well as brave to a fault. Possibly stemming from his childhood, Apostle was very careless when it came to doing even the most simplest of tasks, incapable of cutting vegetables when he was a kid, and ended up cutting himself in the process. Over time, Apostle's carelessness has become less and less apparent, but in some instances, it still shows up, angering, or even upsetting him. This is apparent when he was asked to deliver a message to one of his crew members, but gets the message completely wrong, often making it sound like the messenger insulted the receiver, causing a fight to ensue between the two. Contradictory to this, however, Apostle is very careful in the kitchen, making little to no slip ups when he's cooking, and if he does make a mistake, he's very capable of covering it up, such as when he puts in an incorrect ingredient into his food, and applies a new ingredient to counter it. He is very easily impressed by the talents of people, calling them masters, despite the majority of the time those people were amateurs at best. He also gets too excited over certain things, especially when it revolves around cooking. When this happens, Apostle talks at a constant pace until he gradually talks faster to the point where people become incapable of understanding him and are forced to ask him to stop. Apostle has also shown to have a kind heart, rarely getting angry over most matters. He has claimed that he has promised himself to always stay happy and live the carefree life his mother wanted him to have. In conjunction with this fact, he has shown himself to be very childish, acting like a spoiled child when he sometimes doesn't get his way, moving his head to the side and pouting in a comical manner. Another instance of his childish nature is when he's found something interesting, such as the amusement park in Sabaody Archipelago, he finds a way to escape from the group and enjoy himself, spending the crew's currency, and ultimately getting punished for it by one of his crew members. It should also be noted that due to his childish nature, Apostle's mind also works very similarly like a child's, not entirely capable of understanding some of the emotions he portrays, or even able to handle them. His crew members often wonder how he could be such a powerful person with the mindset he has, not entirely thinking things through, or even fully understanding an opponent's powers and then defeating them. His childish antics can even be seen within battle, as he was able to defeat a marine soldier by using his devil fruit powers to create a red pepper, rub it on his hands, and then rub it in the eyes of the soldier, hurting them greatly. This attack becomes a running gag within the series, especially when he tries to prank someone, laughing afterwards for falling for such a simple trick. Because of the severe way his father trains his children, Apostle has a high tolerance to pain, and doesn't normally flinch when he receives damage from an enemy attack. He also seems to be mostly immune to violence, which is also due to a factor of his father's harsh training. However, he does seem to get a bit upset whenever violence has surfaced around him, not wanting to see it, or get involved with it, unless it involves someone he knows. When he does get involved with violence though, Apostle makes sure not to injure people that were not involved with the initial situation, even going as far as sacrificing his own safety to protect another from an incoming enemy attack. Contradictory to what was stated above, Apostle enjoys battling strong opponents, especially for fun. He sees them as an obstacle to surpass so he is one step closer to achieve his dreams. When he's found a strong opponent, he often asks them to battle with them, but if they refuse, Apostle will try to find ways to convince them to battle with him, sometimes resulting anger in the other party which may lead into a fight. When he takes an interest in a person, considering adding them to his crew, he states that the only requirement to join is to fight him and test their strength against him. Apostle acts like a completely different person in the midst of his battles, excluding some traits that are still shown within his battles. Despite his basic intelligence not being very high, he has shown to hold a high amount of tactical wit from what he has understood of the situation, and reacting quickly enough to debunk his opponent(s)' strategies. An example of this can be seen when he battles against Jongin Yi Nisaban, an extremely strong and calculating in his own right. The battle seemed to be entirely one sided, as even several members of his own crew were incapable to face the Eitosutaraitsu when they fought against him. After gaining some understanding of Nisaban's potential, Apostle was able to create Anthurium. Nisaban has displayed that he was very swift, and in conjunction with his devil fruit powers, he had a large range. To counter this, Apostle decided that he needed to improve his defenses, at the cost of his own speed, however. While Nisaban scoffed at Apostle's foolishness, Apostle was able to bait Nisaban, slowing him down greatly, and ultimately ended up winning the battle. Apostle has also shown to completely rid himself of his carelessness, being very precise in his movements, and doing what he plans to without faltering. Apostle has shown to be very insecure about the size of his forehead due to people often ridiculing him for the size of it. When he gets ridiculed for it, her puts both of his hands on it, in an attempt to cover it up. He also blushes embarrassingly, looking down at the ground, away from the person insulting him. In normal cases, it would require someone to help him deal with the other person, since he is incapable of doing anything in this state. However, within battles, Apostle is unphased when insulted about the size of his forehead, and instead ridicules his opponent(s) for trying such a pathetic tactic against him. The reason he is able to counter his weakness in battle is that within battles, he gains an immense amount of confidence in himself and his crew. During the timeskip, Apostle has gained the usage of Haoshoku Haki. He has stated that he hates using it, even though it's a quick solution to wiping out the foot-soldiers of an enemy. He claims he would at least rather take the normal route to doing tasks, as opposed to taking an easy path. He feels he would become lazy if he took corners to everything he does, stating that a Captain, or even a Chef, should not act that way, since they have to lead their crew in the right direction. If he was lazy, then the crew members would end up losing determination to do anything. Because of this, he hates for his laziness when it comes to achieving his dream of Pirate King, only caring about his own army, as well as his own shadow, to do all the work for him. Whenever someone mentions his father's name around him, Apostle gets angered, but nowhere near to the point when someone feels that he is similar to his father, even if the similarity is minor. Whenever this situation arises, Apostle goes into a blind fury, attacking anything and anyone in the way of the person who stated the comment. Even if he were to finish off the target, Apostle would continue his rampage until he tires out, or is completely defeated, being knocked out. Because of his relentless onslaught of attacks, many have tried to subdue him, but fail in the end. Even if Apostle is mortally wounded, he would react the same way when someone makes the comment, but in these situations, he endangers himself as well, as he's pulling from strength that he doesn't have. In one instance, it took the power of his entire crew to subdue Apostle from his rampage. As a last resort, and against their beliefs, the Blooming Pirates have used Apostle's hatred of his father to escape from enemies, but this is a very rare occurrence. Whenever Apostle is annoyed, he gets very near the person's face and makes a face similar to one an arrogant delinquent might make when confronted by a person. The opposing person's personal space is intruded upon and in turn, they begin to get angry as well. This often leads to comedic reactions from both sides, such as exchange of insults, butting their heads together, or even resulting in a fist fight with someone having to break up the two. Apostle has shown to have a very peculiar habit on standing on people's heads to get a better view of something. While most people seem to get annoyed by this, or are unable to support his weight, only one person in the entire series has shown to not be entirely bothered by it, only asking for Apostle to take off their shoes when they're on his head. Due to Apostle's carelessness, he has shown to be a very slow learner because of the amount of mistakes he makes. He has attempted to learn the jobs his crew members do, such as when he attempted to learn how to be a doctor, but ended up almost slicing the doctor's head off because he didn't know how to use a scalpel, or when he tried to learn how to be a navigator, only to get confused by the Log Pose, claiming that it was spinning around too much, despite it staying at a relatively constant pace. Apostle is very dedicated to his beliefs, and can be a very ambitious person, often proclaiming that he will do things. This is shown when he had 3 different dreams when he began being a pirate. The first dream was to overthrow his father, and become a . The second dream was to find the and become the king of pirates. The third and final dream was to find the , a paradise for chefs in the entire word. He has claimed he didn't want to find the All Blue for himself, but rather, for his mother, since it was her dream to find the All Blue, hoping to find the perfect dish to serve to her family. Before the beginning of the series, Apostle was supposed to marry a princess from an unknown country against his will by his father. This marriage was meant to tie the two families together, giving the Aloof Family access to the other family's political power on a handful of islands, which was the only reason for the marriage, unbeknownst to the other family. When Apostle confronted his father about it, Apostle said that he didn't wish to marry forcibly, much less a princess from a different country. Apostle is only attracted to men, which is something he didn't want to tell his father at all, fearing he'd use it against him. However, Kin was unphased by the information, and continued the wedding. Because Apostle felt he couldn't be himself, nor have any say in his family's decisions, he fled and began his journey to make a pirate crew and achieve his dreams. Throughout the series, Apostle has shown to be unable to contain himself with men he finds attractive, going as far as asking them to join his crew, although the reasons are only for the eye candy. He has also shown to be very awkward around women that flirt with him, unable of handling those situations properly, he tends to run away from them, sometimes having the woman chasing him, screaming for help. Apostle has shown to be a very competitive person. To make their journeys on new islands more entertaining, he often puts in tasks for his crew to achieve, and whoever completed all the tasks wins the game. He has also shown an extreme interest in Davy Back Fights, although he hates that he could end up losing his entire crew if he wasn't careful. When the crew is travelling to a new island, he has often attempted to challenge some of his crew members, wagering something in hopes of getting them to go along with him. These games can even go to areas in which Apostle isn't very experienced in, such as gambling, making it extremely noticeable for the other side when he either has a good hand, or a bad one. Because he hates lying, Apostle is a very truthful and honest person, not wanting to sugar coat what he says. This does make it easy on his crew members, fully being able to follow his commands without worrying that he may have had a double meaning. However, this has proven to be a disadvantage more often than not, because he is incapable of lying. Whenever his crew comes up with a plan, they make sure to leave Apostle out of it, fearing that he will blurt out the plan to the opposing side, putting them at a serious disadvantage. As an attempt to mess around with a person, Apostle has mimicked people relentlessly, until the other side gets annoyed. For the more prideful people, these would end up being very long. In one instance, it lasted almost a day, with both people passing out in the process due to being unable to go on any further. Apostle holds food in a high regard, going to the extent of insulting anyone that does not completely finish their food. Despite being a royal when he was on Baltio, Apostle never threw away any of his food, even if he didn't like it. He understood that there are people that were incapable of affording the luxurious lifestyle his family had, feeling sorry for them. However, he claims this belief mostly stems from his mother, as she respected food, always thanking for being able to eat before and after the meal. However, Apostle has shown to be an extremely picky person when it comes to food, only liking certain food prepared in a certain way. This has more often than not been a weakness for Apostle, because he is incapable of refusing food that has been served to him, he forcibly eats the meal, despite the protests he makes during it. Some believe this is a big reason he became a chef, so he wouldn't ever have to deal with a situation like that. Another belief that he has gained from his mother is that all life is sacred and no one can decide to take another living being's life from them. This belief goes as far as Apostle trying to get animals away from his battles so that they do not end up being harmed, or killed, in the process. He treats plant life very seriously, and gets infuriated with himself when he has to abuse plant life for his own means. Such as when he had to absorb water and nutrients from the surrounding plant life for him to continue battling his opponent. However, once the battle was completed, Apostle went to collect water so that the plant life could return to normal. Apostle cannot bring himself to kill anyone, no matter what they have done to people in their lives. However, he contradicts this by his wanting to end his father's life for everything he has done to their family, especially for killing Anura indirectly. Like most One Piece characters, Apostle has his own unique laugh, stemming from his Devil Fruit, "Kojojojojojojojojo". Relationships Aloof Family Aloof D. Kin Aloof Anura Aloof D. Barista Blooming Pirates Ashoka Monogatari Celestial Allies Enemies Black Flash Pirates